Me Rindo, te dejo
by Neko Heartgneel
Summary: Lucy estaba enojada, cansada y decepcionada... habia soportado todo de parte de cierto mago y ahora cuando ella tenia toda la felicidad del mundo cometia el peor delito que pudo cometer... pasen y leanlo no muerde...


**Hi! si ya se ustedes diran ¿que hace escribiendo otro one-shot si debe de actualizar su fic? pues porque otra vez una idea loca se me cruzo por la cabeza y no iba para nada o bueno casi nada con El Poder de la Preocupacion TT-TT comprendanme las ideas de una escritora son muchas :D pero bueno es NaLu como ya veran :3 espero les guste! X3**

* * *

**ME RINDO TE DEJO**

Ya era suficiente, respire hondo y guarde las últimas cosas en mi maleta. Recorri con la mirada la habitacion donde antes solia vivir grandes momentos y que ahora me agobiaban de recuerdos. La decision ya estaba tomada... no puedo soportarlo más... luche todo lo que podia luchar... Natsu... aguante todo y fingí no saber nada y pensar que todo era como debia ser pero esta fue la última pelea que vivire... me rindo, te dejo y espero que seas feliz... sin mí. Aguante mucho por ti y ahora tendras que vivir con la decision que tome por ti.

Sali derramando una lagrima, de la habitacion que me acogio en cuanto llegue a Magnolia. Pero para mi mala suerte estaba lloviendo.

-**Arggg ¿porque a mí**? -bufe molesta saliendo igual bajo la lluvia- **no me detendre por nada.**

Continue a paso firme sobre los charcos de agua que se habian creado. Maldije en voz baja el hecho de estar solo con mi falda habitual y con una camisilla de tirantes... ¿cuando comenzo a llover? recuerdo perfectamente que cuando sali del gremio habia un sol en todo su esplendor, incluso sentí calor al llevar lo que tenia.

Refunfuño la rubia y fue pateando piedras que se encontraba por el camino, estaba más cansada de lo que esperaba y eso que recién y estaba a las afueras de Magnolia... con las justas y habia dado dos pasos en el bosque y ya tenia ganas de regresar, bañarse y tomarse algo calientito.

-**Buaaaa**- llore desesperada tirandome al suelo, sin importarme que hubiera lodo bajo mio y que todo absolutamente todo estuviera frio y que toda mi ropa baja se ensuciaba- ¿porque?- volvi a gritar-** yo solo queria ser feliz pero nooo tenia que pasar _eso._**

En eso sintio unos pasos detras suyo pero ya para que alzar la vista, ¿a quien le importaria? siguio llorando sobre sus manos tratando de "evitar" que salieran más lagrimas pero la lluvia se encargaba de camuflar su llanto.

-**LUCEEE**- grito cierto pelirosa mientras corria para lograr alcanzar a la rubia que se encontraba en el suelo totalmente empapada-**¿que haces aquí? ¿se puede saber que es eso de dejarme una nota en tu _ex _departamento?**

-**...**- lo ignore por completo estaba furiosa ¿encima se daba la desfachatez de regañarla?.

-**Luce..**.-dijo agachandose para abrazarla y calentarla un poco con su calor corporal- **mira como estas... te vas a resfriar.**

-**Y eso a ti que te importa**- grite empujandolo, haciendo que terminara sentado en el lodo-** ya me canse**- volvi a gritar pero luego me oculte entre mis manos y volvi a llorar- **¿porque? ¿te sorporto todo y tu me haces e_so_?_  
_**

**-L-Luce...**

-**Nada de "Luce" me tienes harta**- lo mire desafiante pero luego mis ojos se volvieron a humedecer-** ¿POR QUE?**- grite frustrada- **_eso _era lo más valioso para mí...**

**-P-Pero...**

**-¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?**- lo mire fijamente- **!Quemaste toda mi ropa!**

**-Es que...**- trato de hablar pero luego solo desvio la mirada.

**-Pero sabes... hasta eso te hubiera perdonado**- confese sincera, suspire y baje la mirada.

**-¿Enserio?**- dijo con los ojitos como cachorros, sujetandose de sus manos para no terminar recostado en todo el barro.

**-Si... pero cometiste el peor error de tu vida**- solte furiosa de nuevo-** te aguanto que golpees a todos a diestra y sinietras, aguanto que aveces quieras quedarte a jugar en vez de ir al gremio, aguanto el hecho de no ir a las fiestas de Cana solo porque tienes sueño... aguanto el hecho de que quemaras mi ropa TODA solo porque te dio la gana pero... !QUE QUEMARAS MI VESTIDO DE NOVIA NO TE LO SOPORTO!**-grite golpeandole el torso-** era mi mas preciado recuerdo de _ese _día... nunca nunca te lo perdonare.**

**-Pero Lucy era necesario**- dijo sin evitar que lo golpeara, pero me detuve al escuchar eso lo mire sorprendida- **¿tienes idea de lo feo que me sentia al recordar _ese _dia?**

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par... ¿feo día? lo abofetee- **TE ODIO**- le dije fría y secamente para luego volver a llorar como bebe- **te odio te odio te odio te odio.**

**-L-Lucy... n-no digas e-eso- **dijo con una mirada de dolor mientras se sujetaba la mejilla donde le di el golpe.

**-!LO DIGO SI QUIERO! ****TE ODIO-** repeti aun llorando-** ¿como pudiste? Eso era todo lo que me quedaba de mi boda... todo se destruyo... tu y Gray peleando destrosaron los adornos y las mesas, Erza se comio casi todo el pastel, las chicas se pelearon por el ramo y terminaron rompiendo todos los arreglos florales... el unico recuerdo que no se perdio o rompio fue el de Erza que no dejo que nadie se le acercase a más de 20 metros mientras comia mi pastel de bodas**- confese entre llanto-** gracias al cielo que me cambie antes de ir al gremio y así el vestido quedo intacto... ¿como pudiste decirme y hacerme eso?**

**-...**- se quedo callado, agacho la mirada y apreto las manos-** no sabia que era tan importante para ti ese vestido-** lo mire incredula, le iba a decir algo más pero el continuo-** dije que me recordaba lo feo porque... ver ese vestido me hacia recordar lo pesimo que me sentí al verte con él- me rompio el corazon escuchar eso de su boca ¿tan fea era?- todos... todos te miraban con cara de babosos**- dijo furioso-** ¿sabes cuanto me tuve que tragar verte caminar con ese vestido bajo la mirada de todos esos pervertidos? ¿Verte del brazo de pervertido más pervertido del mundo?**

**-ES GRAY**- bufe molesta sorprendida de lo que me decia, era _él _ despues de todo.

**-POR ESO**- grito él-** rayos... ¿no entiendes que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo? !Que diga del universo! ¿sabes lo que fue para mi soportar todo eso? ver a la mujer que amas siendo admirada y siendo el personaje principal de sus más bajas fantasias no es nada bonito, Lucy.**

**-P-Pero..**-me habia dejado patidifusa tal confesion ¿si me veia bonita?-** pero era mi recuerdo... del día más feliz de mi vida.**

**-No Lucy... ese no era tu día más feliz**- dijo serio-** ese día tu y yo lo compartiremos-** dijo sonriendo tiernamente cogiendome de la mano- **el día en que tengas en tus manos a nuestro hijo... ese día sera el mejor dia de ambos.**

Me sonroje ante tales palabras... ¿queria una familia conmigo?-** Pero... dijiste que...**

**-Se lo que dije, pero tu siempre piensas mal todo lo que te digo**- dijo riendo un poco-** para mi tambien fue el mejor dia de mi vida... verte entrar por esa puerta y dirigirte a mí con una hermosa sonrisa y ese adorable rubor solo para que todos sepan que eras mia y que desde ese dia hasta el final siempre lo serias, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar**- dijo abrazandome y acariciando mi cabeza-** pero me daba colera recordar el autocontrol que tuve para mi incinerar a todos por verte e imaginar cosas que no son... !Eres mi esposa! no me gusta que otros te miren, te vean, te hablen, ¡nada! eres mia! nadie tiene derecho a nada porque me perteneces.**

**-Natsu...**-susurre en su pecho-** pero..**

**-Lo siento**- dijo interrumpiendo-** no sabia que era tan importante para ti... pongas lo que te pongas te ves condenada mente bella, por eso q-queme toda tu ropa.**

**-Ya te dije que eso lo podia pasar... te conosco**- dije sonriendo y acurrucandome entre sus brazos-** pero... ¿enserio me veo bien con todo lo que me pongo? digo Happy siempre me dice gorda y que paresco una bola y tu una vez dijiste que era cierto...**

**-Claro que te ves sexy con todo**- dijo cambiando las palabras de lo que dije- **si fuera por mí te tomo como mia ahora mismo-** dijo dando una mirada picara- **pero no lo hago por nuestro pequeño**- caricio mi vientre abultado con cariño-** solo tu haces que no pueda devorarme a tu madre**- dijo hablandole infantil mente-** ya quiero que nazcas... tenerte entre mis brazos... ese sera el mejor dia de mi vida.**

**-Y el mio**- dije sonriendo y entrelazando mis dedos con su mano en mi vientre-** tienes razon... aun asi estoy molesta por lo que hiciste- **dije haciendo un mohin y cruzandome de brazos.

**-¿Y si te compro helado? ¿Se te pasaria?**- pregunto burlon dandome una mano para levantarme.

**-No**- dije haciendo un puchero-** pero podria tratar de olvidarlo con una pote de helado de fresa con chocolate.**

Se rio un poco-** vale vamos, te vas a enfermar.. ¿como se te ocurre ponerte eso? no lo pude quemar porque ya te habias ido al gremio.**

**-Tenia que ponerme algo ¿no? o querias que fuera desnuda.**

**-NUNCA-** dijo abrazandome de la cintura fuertemente- **MIA MIA MIA MIA.**

Nos reimos mientras caminábamos a nuestra casa... si es que viviamos juntos en su antigua casa, yo aun mantenia mi departamento porque le habia guardado mucho cariño y estaba lleno de muchos recuerdos mios y de Natsu.

Aunque ninguno de los dos notaron el solo habia vuelto a hacer presencia mientras ellos abrazados caminaban a su nidito de amor dondo, probablemente, terminarian comiendo sin parar porque Lucy embarazada era como un Natsu con hambre...

* * *

**Charan! ¿que les parecio? espero sus criticas, sus aplausos y demas cosas :D ya saben que hacer y dentro de algunos dias probablemente este subiendo un nuevo cap para mi fic :3 **

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
